An Unrequited Love
by Nyccha
Summary: Souji started off as Kimigiku's childhood friend, then confessed that he loves her. Kimigiku accepted it, but will his love life goes smoothly? Could he make it last long?


An Unrequited Love

* * *

><p>Hakuouki fanfic — AU<p>

Disclaimer: Hakuouki and its' characters are belong to its' original authors. I owe nothing, just the plot of this fiction.

* * *

><p>A little brunette girl dressed in white babydoll outfit walked toward the attic, her favorite place to hide whenever she felt uncomfortable anywhere else. She leaned to the wall near her and looked over the window. The streets were quite silent, there's just a few people seen. Looks like the other young girls were busy with their own chores. She sighed heavily, "Today would be boring as well…"<p>

"Kimigiku-chan, come over here! Look who's coming!" Suddenly her mother called. "How nice of you to visit us, Mitsu-chan. Please, come in." A guest? _Mitsu? I never heard of that name… Perhaps, a new neighbor?_ Her curiosity level is rising! She'd like to know these new peoples!

"I wonder what's she looks like," she chirped happily. _Maybe today wouldn't be so boring after all…_

Once she got into the living room, she hides behind a huge antique clock. Her head peeks slightly, waiting to see her guest's appearance. "Well hello there, young boy. What's your name, dear?" _A boy? Is this Mitsu a boy? But… mother did call him with '-chan'! Is he so cute that mother decided to call him like that? Ooh.. I want to see!_

A few seconds later, she sees him. **Him**. That Mitsu boy. The young red-brown haired boy with red clothes and green pants. _He looks kind of… cute. Wait, no.. I mean, a tad bit cute. No… Ugh, anyway, his emerald eyes are what I like the best! They looked so beautiful. Yes, that must be it. His eyes made him looks so beautiful. Err.. whatever_.

That boy stares at her mother's face, then he answers cheerfully, "My name is Okita Soujiro, ma'am!"_ Oh, so his name is Soujiro.._

"Soujiro, eh? Would you like some cakes, Soujiro-kun? I baked some this morning~" Her mother giggled. **Her** mother. **Giggled**. **At him**. _Seriously? She's always so stern.. eh, hard face.. eh? She never.. Her mother never looked so happy like that!_ —or Kimigiku herself never seen her mother like that—. _Just who is this boy? A kid with magical powers? I guess I had too much fantasies.._ "Eh.. Please don't, Oba-san. He's having toothache.." A teen girl with worried expression on her features enters the room after the 'magical' boy.

"But I want cakes, Onee-san!" Soujiro turned to face his sister. **The real Mitsu**. He's tugging on his sister's skirt while putting on a pout. "No. Cake. Anymore." Ouch… she did sound like her own mother…

"Onee-san, cakes!" He tugged harder. "Don't you understand what's a 'no' is?" A vein starts to show up on Mitsu's forehead. She looks really angry right now… "CAKES!" Mitsu raises her right hand, looks ready to slap Soujiro on the face. _Oh no! She's going to slap him! I have to do something!_

"Souji! That's eno—" Kimigiku quickly run in between Mitsu and Soujiro with —something that looked like — some cakes on a tray she brought. Mitsu stopped her movement, and Kimigiku's mother sighed a relief. "Um.. Excuse me, I heard you want cakes," Soujiro's bright eyes widened for a moment. He looks at the cakes, Kimigiku, then back at the cakes.

"Yay, cakes! Thank you very much!" He smiles so gently. Weee~~ Kimigiku feels as if she could fly to the seventh sky upon seeing his smile~. "Y-You are welcome, Soujiro-kun," Just by saying his name, it's enough to make her blushes so madly! _What is this feeling? I never have it before…_

"P-please sit down, Mitsu-chan, Soujiro-kun," Kimigiku's mother smiles nervously. "Now, Kimigiku," The said little girl raised her head to meet her mother's eyes. "I'll introduce you to our new neighbors. This is Okita Mitsu," she gestured towards the teen. Kimigiku nodded and murmured, "Nice to meet you, Mitsu-san".

Her mother continues, "And this young boy is Okita Soujiro, Mitsu-chan's little brother". Mitsu nudged her elbows to her brother, making him notice the hostess and the little girl in front of him. "Hi there~, nice to meet _yah_!" Kimigiku chuckled at his words. "Nice to meet you, too, Soujiro-kun. I'm Kimigiku." _I hope we could be good friends forever._

* * *

><p>"Souji-kun, wake up."<p>

"Nh?" He opened his eyes lazily, only to find a beautiful yet scary face in front of him. "Whoa, Kimigiku-san! Since when you're here?" The lady in front of him grows more impatient. "Since forever. Hurry up, your sisters are looking for you. Have a pity on them, they've been searching frantically." He stood up and waved the last sentence off. _Souji did turn into an even more attractive man, but his attitude getting worse each year._

_I thought he'd be a gentleman, but nooo~… Instead, he turned into a punk kid, rebellious —not really… just almost—, sarcastic man, and.. he loves to tease girls to the extent. Until both of his sisters punished him by giving him lectures for about 5 hours. Plus, there's no allowance for 3 months. I felt sorry for him. Really. But that doesn't mean that I'll let him off with his bad behaviors._

_We _—_I mean, Souji and I_— _are childhood friend. That's why I know about him a lot. We play together, went to the shrine together, study together.. Shortly, we did almost everything together. I think of him as my best friend all these times. At least, before he confessed to me a week ago. I can't believe it._

* * *

><p>Souji kneeled on one of his foot while holding a bouquet of hyacinth and lilac, "I love you, Kimigiku-san." <em>Wha—?<em> "I swear I wouldn't care for any girls other than you, my dear." _N-no way… Is he serious? He.. He's not joking, right? "_I-I warned you, Okita Souji! If you ever dare to lie to me—"

"I won't. Trust me." _He said it. He said the things I want to hear. He did… He comforted my troubled heart. He erased my doubts. He answered my feelings for him. He made me feels so special. Me, only me… _"So? Your answer, please, my lady," _The emerald eyes filled with sincerity, justified his oath for me. His lips slightly closer to mine, getting closer, closer, and finally meet mine with a soft thump. I can't think of any proper response except,_ "Yes, I love you too, Souji-kun."

_Because once isn't enough._

* * *

><p>Time for this story's author's note:<p>

First chapter of my first fanfiction! Finally~~

Aah I feel so nervous, but ah, let's cast that aside. I love Okita Souji! I always wish I could make a happy ending story for him. Uuh maybe this one wouldn't but… oh well..

I promise you I'll improve start from the next one (if you think I should continue this). I'm really sorry for any errors here, I'll do better (Yeah! For my readers!).

Thank you for read this story. I feel so glad if you found it interesting. Have a nice day, everyone!


End file.
